


If You Wanna Change my Gender...Too Bad it does that on its Own

by aprofessorbhaer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderfluid Character, Men of Letters Bunker, Reader-Insert, Spell Failure, Spells & Enchantments, Trans Character, Transphobia, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorbhaer/pseuds/aprofessorbhaer
Summary: This is my fix-it for how gender/sex swap fics are kinda transphobic. Yet, I still can enjoy the genre, so here's my reasoning.OrDean, Sam, and the reader are hit with a gender-change spell, but the boys seem to be the only ones affected.





	If You Wanna Change my Gender...Too Bad it does that on its Own

The bunker door slammed behind us as we returned from a hunt. That in itself wasn’t unusual, but the reason for it definitely was.

That reason being Dean’s…predicament. “I don’t get it! Why do Sammy and I both have boobs when you’re just the same as you’ve always been?! I’ll have you know that I’m very attached to my dick.”

“Well, it looks like you’re not attached to it anymore,” I couldn’t help but point out, trying not to giggle. 

Dean just glared at me, but I could see Sam trying not to smile behind him.

I sighed, holding my hands up in surrender. “Actually, I do have a theory about that.”

“Really?” Sam looked genuinely interested, in a scholarly way.

Dean, not so much. “Well, I’m all ears.”

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure out how to tell them. “I think the reason you and Sam physically changed from the witch’s spell but I didn’t is because that’s how your concepts of being a woman works.”

Sam cocked his head to the side, intrigued, while Dean just glowered. “Come again?”

I huffed in annoyance. “The spell seems to change a person’s gender, and since you two are cis men, then to you the only other gender within the binary you could be changed to is cis women.”

Dean just squinted at me. Sam looked like he was trying to work out what I had said.

I tried one more time. “You two see gender as binary: men or women. You also associate it with biological sex, so the gender-change spell gave you the anatomies of what you consider to be women.”

Sam nodded slowly, obviously still deep in thought.

Dean, on the other hand, proved once again that he was quicker than he like other people to think. “So, why are you unchanged? Do you not see gender as binary? Do you not associate it with biological sex?”

I rubbed the back of my neck. “Yes, to both. Gender is a spectrum, and it’d be silly for me to conflate sex with gender because…I’m trans.” This was it, the moment of truth. “I’m genderfluid, so I’m used to my gender changing. I guess the spell didn’t know what to do with a nonbinary concept of gender, so it just kinda…cancelled out?”

Dean continued staring at me, which was a bit unnerving, but also not the worst thing he could do.

Sam spoke up. “May I ask why you haven’t told us before? I mean, we’ve just assumed what your gender is this whole time based on your appearance. Doesn’t that…hurt?”

I didn’t want to lie to him anymore. “Uh, yeah. Some times more than others. But it was better than the alternative. Don’t get me wrong, you’re good people, but I’ve had bad experiences in the past with good people who draw the line when it comes to…things like me. From the very little I know of your childhood, driving across middle America, I didn’t want to take the chance that you would…” I wasn’t sure how to finish. Kick me out? See me differently? Hurt me? 

Sam nodded. “I understand.”

I looked at Dean, who was still staring at me intently. Cas would be proud. “I’m not gonna say that I understand what you’re telling me, because I’m still wrapping my head around it. But I can tell you that as long as you aren’t hurting anyone, I don’t mind. We’re family, and family sticks together.

I looked down at my hands, fidgeting. “Not always.”  
I cleared my throat. “Uh, anyway, since we killed the witch, and the spell only activated when her magic was released, it should end once the spell runs out of juice.” I gave the boys a small smile, then turned to go to my room.

“Wait.” I turned around to see the brothers exchanging looks. A silent conversation. Then Sam turned to me and smiled softly. “You can say no, of course, but now that you’ve told us…do you want to tell us more?”

I blinked. “You…you want to hear more? Why? You don’t have to; we can continue as we did before.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, we can do that if that’s what you want. But if it’s not, and you want to tell us more about this part of yourself, we’re all ears. It seems to us that you’ve probably been hiding It for a long time, and we don’t want you to have to carry that weight anymore, sweetheart.”

I felt my eyes grow wet as I stared at the Winchesters in disbelief. Then I laughed in disbelief. “I…I don’t know what to say. Except…if you really want to hear…I’d love to tell you more.”

Both boys smiled as I took a seat across from then at the table. I smiled back tentatively. “So, get this…”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not identify as genderfluid, so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies.
> 
> I thought I'd have more time to write during the summer. However, my mom says I should cut down on internet time, and I don't have the energy to oppose her. I'm sorry. I will try to continue to post when I can, but I will probably be doing shorter fics rather than ongoing fics like New Student at Ouran, A Kiss from Judy, Honesty Panel, Josh Brings a Friend, etc. For those types, I need unlimited time to sit and stare at a blank word doc, so I can reread what I've already posted and type and delete and edit and I don't think I'll have time for that. If I get inspiration, I'll try to jump on it, but one-shots are easier for me to write on short notice. I get hit with an idea, and I run with it as soon as I have an opportunity with my laptop. Thank you to all my readers, followers, subscribers, and supporters for staying with me. I hope I'll get more time to write and post than I foresee, but I'm not optimistic. I don't have the strength to disobey my mom right now, especially because I'm staying at my parents' house for the summer. I'll be writing again in September if not sooner, unless something big comes up.  
> I'm not in a good place right now, especially because I have less opportunity to write (which is how I cope), but this isn't the end. I may take longer to reply to comments, but I'll check ao3 when I can. There is more to come, I just may be on a sporadic hiatus for the summer.
> 
> Thanks again for all the support!  
> Love,  
> aprofessorbhaer


End file.
